Traditionally, lipsticks have been formulated as a combination of waxes, oils and colorants, wherein the wax forms a supporting framework or matrix in which the oils and colorants are suspended. Lipstick compositions have also been modified by the incorporation of semi-solid materials, such as lanolin, lanolin derivatives and various long chain esters which provide a more uniform application, a pleasant or creamy feel on the lips and a shiney appearance.
However, there have been certain disadvantages to these modified lipsticks which center around the movement of the product after it is applied to the lips. As a result, plasticizers have been added to the lipstick composition which allow the lipstick to accommodate higher levels of wax without compromising the improved uniform application and creamy feel provided by the semisolid materials.
Recently, there has been considerable activity in the production of cosmetic products in the form of creams and lotions designed to protect and moisturize the skin. However, these products in general have not been offered to protect the lips and the type of product available on the market for lip protection has taken the form of heavy creams, ointments and solid colorless sticks designed primarily to seal the lips with an occlusive barrier. Therefore, there has been a need for a lipstick that protects and moisturizes the lips while retaining the aesthetic benefits of a conventional lipstick.